Love for the Unlovable
by cheezeis1
Summary: A girl named Jess, has a horrible past, And only looks forward to one thing at her school of magic,Draco. But does Draco love her too? can he see through her silence?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

I tossed and turned all night, for my sleep was filled with dreams about the abuse I had gotten from my parents as a young child. I was not sure I could survive another year at Hogwarts. So many witches had already commented on my silence. Before I was born, my mother and father were expecting a boy, but they only got a girl.  
My parents did not care for me, so they left me to treat myself with the care they should have given their only child. I only vaguely remember the day I ran away. All I remember is that morning I awoke to the sound of whispers coming from the other room, and I went to the lock and peeked through. My mother was holding a ball of fire.  
I stumbled back and knocked over a stack of boxes. My mother came out of the room and glared at me. " What are you doing child?!"  
"I was just... just-" I began too weep in terror. "Don't hurt me!" My mother laughed a high pitched screetchy laugh, and lifted a hand and everything went black.  
I woke up in the hallway with the boxes I had knocked over. All of which where burned. I sat up, and a sharp pain shot through my left eye. I grimaced, and climbed out the window and ran till I could not feel my legs anymore.  
After I ran for hours, I dropped down by a pont and got a drink of water. I heard a voice come from behind me. "Are you ok?!" I turned around and saw a man with red hair and a notebook looking down at me.  
I began to cry, and the man showed me to his home. He told me to talk to the six other Red-Heads in the house. Ginny, Ron, Fred, George,Bill and Charlie. I did not speak one word, I merely went swiftly up the stairs to the nice room Mr. Weasley showed me on the night before.  
Now I always cover the left half of my face with my short black hair. I have been called Half-face, Mute and even stupid names like The One With No Voice.  
In my first year at Hogwarts, I was placed in Slytherin. I was teased, but I managed. But as I got older, the teasing got harder and harder to deal with.  
I now live with the Weasleys. They took me in the day after the accident. But I don't speak even to them, besides Mr. Weasley.  
My alarm went off at seven o-clock sharp reminding me that I had another year of humiliation just hours away. The only thing I looked forward to at Hogwarts is a boy named Draco Malfoy. Draco was mean, selfish and rude, but somewhere, somehow, I saw a light shining bright within him.  
Mrs. Weasley came in with a tray of cookies and tea. "You know, You can tell me why you were running away all those years ago." this was the talk I always got before I got on the train in platform nine and three quarters.  
I glanced up at her, smiled a little and took the tray. A smile would be all I gave.  
A few hours later, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and I ran through the wall with our bags. Followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Got your books?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
"Yes mum" everyone but me replied. I merily nodded. "It's ok Jess," Fred said wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Just don't take George's advice on anything, and you will make it through the year." He whispered.  
We all borded the Hogwarts Express, and I found an empty compartment at the back of the train. I sat down and looked out the window. Not even a few minutes passed when I heard the door slide open and then slide closed. I looked up and to my amazement and exitement that I would never, ever let show, it was Draco. And to my disappointment, standing behind him was his snotty girlfriend, Pansy Parkinsen.  
"Draco," Pansy whined. "Why did you come here, we were enjoying a special talk." She leaned in closer to him, and he took a step back. "Can I have a small break?" Draco asked.  
"Fine." She dropped down into a seat.  
"_Alone?"_ He urged.  
"With her? No... Fine, but come back ok?" She said after Draco Just stared.  
Once Pansy left, Draco switched over to the seat next to me. "I am the only on who understands what you are going through, Jess. I know how you feel." _No, Draco, you don't you parents love you. Mine, on the other hand, do not._  
"No" I said under my breath.  
"What?" Draco asked a bit of suprise in his voice.  
I opened my mouth as if to say more but closed it and shook my head.  
"Jess, this might be personal and all, but why don't you speak, and why do you always keep the left side of your face hidden?"  
I was about to walk away, but I decided to make a choice I would most likley regret. I turned to Draco and pushed aside my hair to reveal a burned mark, a scar and a terrible reminder of one terrible night.  
Draco lifted his eyebrows. After a few seconds I let my hair fall back into it's usual position. Draco smiled. I turned around. But I could feel him lean a bit closer then I thought he wo uld, if he had Pansy by his side.  
"Oh my," Draco began, "somone really hates you." He smirked and left my compartment.  
My eyes filled with tears that I instinctivly blinked away. I could not cry righ t here, and as much as I wanted to let out all my memories through tears, I wouldn't. How did I see a light in him before? He was so mean. I absent-mindedly wiped awat a tear from my right eye.  
About an hour later, I had on my Slytherin robes, And was getting down my bags when A tall Gryffindore boy, with black hair and a Scar the shape of a lightning bolt on his forhead, came to help me get my bags out of the overhead compartment. "Hi, my name is Harry," the boy said, "Harry Potter. And yours is?"  
I took my bags into my compartment for the remainder of the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Do you have a name?" Harry chuckled, walking into my little compartment. "Come on, tell me, I don't bite."  
I pushed myself hard against the wall trying to get as far away as possible. Just as Harry was about to say more, the Hogwarts Express stopped, and a man came to tell us the boats were waiting for us to sail to our school.  
I walked timidly passed The Boy Who Lived, and ran to the nearest exit, running into Draco just as I was about to make it out with no drama. "I know I am attractive," Draco began," but I am taken." Pansy smiled and grabbed his arm and giggled as she walked out with him.  
"Jerk." Said Harry. "Don't let him get to you, he is just trying to show off." He walked out the door. I followed, he was the only one who was actually nice to me.  
I walked with my head down hoping nobody would notice me. When we got to the boats, I stopped and looked for an empty one. I could not find one, I walked quietly over to a boat with three other people. Harry, Ron, and a girl I did not recognize were talking to each other when I sat down. "This is who I was talking about Hermione!" He said with excitement. "I cannot get her to tell me her name, is the problem."  
Hermione stood and held out her hand. "Hermione Granger, and that is Ron Weasley."  
"Jess! Guys this is Jess, she is the girl my dad found." Said Ron. For some reason the word "found", did not quite fit the situation. "Found" is a word used for a toy or a dog, but I am a human being. The word that would fit best would be "Saved" or "Helped" but definitely not "found".  
"It's okay Harry, she only talks to dad, she does not like to talk to anyone else, and she did tell dad but she told him not to tell, so he won't" Ron was speaking of me as though was not in the same boat as him.  
"Ron! She has feelings too you know, I doubt she likes you talking about her that way."I was actually starting to like this little trio of theirs. The only problem was Draco did not, and the trio did not like Draco whatsoever. I wanted to talk and play along with them so bad. But whenever I spoke it always seemed to bring back memories that make me cry. But get the tissues ready here it goes.  
"I really don't, Ron." I peeped. Harry and Ron's jaws both dropped, and Hermione smiled in triumph.  
"I. We. Me. Sorry." He struggled to get words out that he was almost positive would not hurt my pathetic little self. I smiled and nodded. Talking really did bring back memories.  
"Why don't you speak Jess?" Asked Hermione. This was a question I did not want to answer with two boys in the same boat. I would rather not sob in front of Harry and another kid I would have to live with the rest of my life.  
"I don't like to talk about it." I said with my eyes glued to the floor of the boat.  
"It's ok Jess. We understand, Don't we Ron?" She said elbowing Ron in his arm.  
"Yeah," Ron said beginning to tear up. "We do."  
"Oh Ron, I did not hit you that hard." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
I looked over at another boat a few feet away, holding Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe. Pansy was on Draco's lap kissing him on his cheeks, and I hope I was right about the expression on his face. Poor guy was getting annoyed. I smirked. He was just trying to make me jealous, he must _really_ like her.  
I looked back over to Ron and Hermione arguing and Harry just was laughing. I began to laugh too, not because of the argument, but because I actually had friends. Good friends.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Draco look over, which just made me laugh harder. I didn't care, I did not care at all!  
"So Jess, do you want to join or little group?" I could not speak, but this time it was because of laughter, not fear. All of the happiness came out finally, after three years, I was happy.  
"You guys are the only ones who made me laugh, how could I not?" I was breathing heavily, now I was about to say something that I noticed would ruin everything, "But I am in Slytherin."  
Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "Don't worry Jess we can still see you in the hallways, and in some of our classes!" he said. I nodded solemnly.  
"I guess so, but I _asked_ to be in Slytherin. I didn't want to be in Gryffindore." I said not wanting to look them in the eye.  
"And you are a disgrace to all of them!" Draco called over. I began to blush, I was hoping he didn't hear me speak. I looked down.  
"Oh _she_ is a disgrace? you must have gotten a lot better then!" Harry called over.  
"Oh how cute, you got Harry Potter as your little protector did you?" I swear I heard a bit of disappointment in his voice. It must be my imagination. "Is he your boyfriend? Jess, hello?"  
Harry was about to say more but I told him, "It's okay Harry, I am fine, you really don't have to do anything about it. I am a disgrace, but only because I hang out with people from Gryffindore." I forced a smile and Harry sat down next to me.  
"Man, if we were not on our way to Hogwarts I would have blown him off the boat." Said Harry. The thing was, I had no doubt that he would. Harry glared at Malfoy as if he were about to kill him.  
The boats stopped and Hagrid walked up to help all of the students off. When he got to Draco's boat, Draco stood and pushed Hagrid's hand away, and as did the rest of the Slytherins on that boat.  
Hagrid helped us out of our boat, and we walked up the school steps. "Welcome, to Hogwarts." Said Professor Mcgonagall. And that began our third year at Hogwarts.


End file.
